


Future Prom Date

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe likes to push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Prom Date

“Now I understand why your father put you in a jail cell when he was taking you back to LA,” Jo told Zoe, who was sitting on her couch in a see-through bra-and-thong set, fluttering her eyelashes. “What part of statutory do you not understand?”

“The part where you know it’s a stupid way for you to duck me,” Zoe said, sticking out her chest in a way that actually made it easier to look at her. Zoe when she was being aggressively sexual was a joke. Zoe when she was being friendly and subtly flirty and suggestive was dangerous. “You don’t have to fuck me. We could just kiss. Kissing isn’t banned, is it?”

“Your father is my boss and my partner. You’re seventeen,” Jo said, folding her arms. “And if you keep wrecking the deal, you’re going to prom dateless, smart girl.”

Zoe threw herself back on the couch, crossing her legs and pouting. The pouting was a bit more attractive than the posing by a significant amount. Though the posing wasn’t bad, either. It showed off the curves and shadows on Zoe’s body, which was kind of distracting.

“We did the kissing thing already, y’know,” Zoe said when Jo refused to say anything more. “It was even what convinced you that lesbianism was for you. Even if you did then immediately have sex with like, four different women.”

“I had to know for sure,” Jo said diffidently. “And now I do. Lesbian sex? Awesome. Worth trying, if you haven’t. Taggart was so jealous.”

Zoe snorted. “Thank you, you giant tease,” she said. “Damn. Not only am I not getting any, you’re reminding me how much I want to get on you and just…”

“It’s your problem. Stop making people miserable by showing up in your underwear at their house, and maybe you won’t get reminded of all the sex you’re not having,” Jo said, grinning.

“If I put my clothes on, can I at least get a kiss?” Zoe asked. “I mean, what if you run off with some older woman before I get my prom date?”

“Your logic is…well, you’re just being a smart-ass brat now,” Jo said. “Logic doesn’t really matter in this case.”

“Oh, that’s such a yes,” Zoe said, bouncing off to the bathroom. Jo groaned. She had planned to get a beer, watch some TV, maybe clean a few weapons. Not wrestle her ethics and hate herself for watching Zoe’s cute butt in a thong.

She was going to end up going to both Prom and Hell, and then her boss was then going to kill her. It was going to be more fun than taking down a science-addled Green Beret. Or listening to Carter ramble about baseball, or Taggart about moths.

“Okay, I’m going home. S.A.R.A.H. knows where I can get the best homework help in the business, and then I’m probably going to have to spend some quality time alone,” Zoe said nonchalantly. “Good to see you, Jo.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Jo on the corner of the mouth. Jo wasn’t sure if Zoe was trying to play her or not, so she stayed still. No turning in for a mouth-to-mouth, but no pulling back, either.

“Bye, Zoe,” Jo said.

“Bye, Jo,” Zoe said, brushing her tits against Jo like she did it all the time. Which she did, whenever Jo and Zoe were in proximity.

Of course, Jo already had a dress picked out for Zoe’s prom, had special-ordered the corsage, and was working up the courage to tell Carter that she was going to take his only daughter to the prom.

Luckily, she was still a faster draw than him, but the sheriff was wily. Plus, he had special father tricks; Zoe had made those inevitable. So Jo was taking no chances. There was going to be a polite asking with the safety off, and possibly…

“Jo. Hey, Jo?” Zoe asked.

“I told you to go home,” Jo said, damn near jumping out of her skin at the surprise.

“What color’s your dress going to be?” Zoe asked. “We have to coordinate.”

“Black,” Jo said, grinning at the coincidence. “I was just thinking about that, you know.”

“Well, prom is only two months of horrible horny waiting away, so I thought I’d get a head start on buying a dress. Or a tux. I’d look hot in a tux and it’d make everyone’s head explode,” Zoe said with a grin.

Jo grinned back. “So you’re still serious about our deal, huh?”

“I’ll hold off on chasing you around naked if you take me to prom — and don’t wuss out even if my dad gets mad — and then we can do all the making out and sex stuff when I’m nice and legal,” Zoe recited with cheerful brattiness. “I have the date circled in four different markers. My dad thinks I’m planning a felony.”

“Tell him you’re trying to prevent a small one,” Jo said, not thinking. “Or, um, _don’t_.”

“Can do,” Zoe said, leaning in and kissing Jo on the cheek — pushing again, because Zoe liked to push — and then running off at top speed, giggling like a fiend. “I’m so into you, Jo Lupo! You better watch out for me on Prom Night because I am going to GET you.”

Jo buried her head in her hands and groaned.

For so many reasons, Zoe’s prom couldn’t come fast enough.

 


End file.
